


It's Not Love

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dom!Jace, M/M, PWP, Painplay, Rough Sex, Smut, blink and you miss it bloodplay, i guess?, sub!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Jace and Sebastian have been spending a lot of time together since they've been magically bonded by Lilith.  Such a big house can get lonely and dull...so what's a boy to do? [Follows a mix of show and book canon] [Written for seb-verlacs the rare pair gift exchange. ]





	It's Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> So usually when I write SebastianxJace I write with Sub!Jace, so this was something new for me. I had a bit of a hard time getting it the way I wanted, but I think I got at least 60% there. So.....hope you enjoy and there will be another fic headed your way soon!

  
To most people, the sight of Sebastian Morgenstern laying shirtless on his bed, stomach down and book propped in his hands, casually turning its pages, would seem out of place. Jace had heard the whispered comments of others, whether it was on his errands or his time off from what he and Sebastian were working on; People were scared of Sebastian. They saw him as an evil villain, the man who would kill and destroy, and nothing more. Someone to fear and hide from, but Jace saw more than that.

Sebastian rarely let his guard down, even around Jace himself, but right now he was blissfully unaware of Jace’s presence and Jace could study him freely. His back was heavily scarred, welts across his skin from his childhood with Valentine. Where Jace submitted, Sebastian would fight back-and it seemed the lessons never really took with him, if the expanse of marred skin was any indication. Most would be put off by the sight of something so horrific, but Jace didn’t mind them, they showed what Sebastian had endured-and anyone who could live through what Valentine dished out was worthy of some respect in his book.

“What has you so absorbed?” Jace’s voice finally broke the silence. Sebastian gave a little start but hid it quickly, acting as if He’d known Jace was there the entire time.

“Macbeth.” Sebastian replied, eyes not leaving the page. “Current literature lacks vision, but I find this to be quite….alluring.”

Jace pushed himself off the door frame, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. “You would. You do realize the point of that work is that the woman was too overcome with power and destroyed everything she had, right?”

“She lacked planning. She could have had everything she wanted….such a waste.”

Jace shook his head, a small smile creeping across his face as he moved to the bed, straddling Sebastian’s lower back. His hands moved to take the book from Sebastian, tossing it to the side and pinning his writs into the mattress.

“You are…very unique.”

“And you, are expelling all the air from my lungs.”

Sebastian's tone held an edge of annoyance that anyone else would have simply accepted but Jace knew that Sebastian's words held no real heat. He smirked in reply, leaning down to bite playfully at Sebastian’s neck. “I didn’t recall you complaining about that last night.”

“Last night was a lapse in judgment. They are rare.”

Jace snorted, “If you really wanted me to move, you would have thrown me off the second I sat down.”

Sebastian sighed as if annoyed with the buzzing of a fly, “What do you want, Jace?”

“You.” Jace said simply, rolling his hips down into Sebastian’s, effectively pressing the bulge in his jeans against Sebastian's ass, his grip tightening on the boy’s wrists.

“I guess I can allow that.”

Jace snorted and leaned down to bite against Sebastian’s neck-hard. For as long as he and Sebastian had started this…arrangement, Sebastian had preferred things rough, which suited Jace just fine. Jace had respect for Sebastian in the same way that Sebastian has respect for him, they’d managed to live through the father from hell and though each had a different way of coping, they managed to make it to the other side. Jace wasn’t sure if what they had was love, Sebastian wasn’t one for cuddling and nightmares didn’t end in reassurances and kind words (something that Jace missed about having Alec around), but they did listen to each other and they had the other’s back…and maybe, just maybe, that was enough.

Sebastian smirked, pressing back up against Jace, “Are you going to do something then? Or just hump me like a dog…”

Jace growled, pressing Sebastian’s wrists harder into the mattress and reaching for the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down roughly.

Sebastian smirked smugly, letting Jace get him naked was a task he wouldn't oppose very often and Sebastian didn't have any business plans till evening, so he let Jace do what he wanted. What Jace wanted ended up being Sebastian stripped naked and pressed face-down into the mattress with his ass in the air.

"You're out of lube you know." Jace lamented once he was fully out of his own clothes, shifting around on the mattress.

"And that's a problem because?" Sebastian challenged, his eyes darkening with lust at the thought. Jace wasn't one for pain during sex, maybe some hair pulling or hickeys, but nothing major. Pain reminded Jace far too much of the nights he spent learning piano with Valentine to be something he wanted during pleasure. Sebastian on the other hand....Jace sometimes worried about just how much Sebastian seemed to enjoy pain. Sebastian had once said it was a side effect of his time in Edom but Jace wasn't sure that it hadn't started even farther back than that. Jace had learned to turn away from pain, a side effect of dealing with his father, but Sebastian had reveled in it, learned to enjoy the torment.

"Not a problem." Jace shrugged, spreading Sebastian's cheeks apart and pressing inside without any further warning. A low almost growl came from Sebastian, a dark sound that really shouldn't have sounded as sexy as it did. Jace wasted no time in starting up a rhythm, not giving the other boy time to adjust, and Sebastian rocked back against him. When Jace caught Sebastian's eyes, they were completely black. Jace had long since learned that it wasn't that Sebastian was angry, it was that he was completely losing himself, letting his guard down. An action that Jace knew was reserved for him and him alone.

"You know, you like to pretend you're in charge." Jace hummed, leaning down to bite at Sebastian's neck, "But you're always such a slut for me. So submissive and needy."

Sebastian opened his mouth in an attempt to reply but Jace gave a particularly hard thrust and the comment was cut off by a moan.

"Or maybe I just like letting you feel like your in charge for a bit. Keeps you in line."

The cocky smirky on Sebastian's face did little to throw Jace however, he smirked at Sebastian's comment, rolling his eyes and fucking down harder, causing Sebastian to moan out loud.

"Mmmm if you say so."

Sebastian rolled his eyes in response, rocking back against Jace's cock, trying to get more of the feeling he knew and craved.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Sebastian all but growled, nails digging into the mattress.

"My pleasure." Jace breathed into his ear, picking up his pace and thrusting harshly at a new angle, effectively hitting Sebastian's prostate, his free hand moving beneath the boy to stroke his cock. Sebastian's hips stuttered, overwhelmed by pleasure, and he threw his head back with a moan. Jace had quickly learned what made Sebastian tick and he knew how to draw out Sebastian's pleasure for hours...but tonight Jace just wanted to give him what he knew they both wanted-hot, hard, orgasmic sex. Jace smirked and kissed Sebastian's neck, before biting down hard and roughly shifting Sebastian's wrists above his head. Sebastian's body relaxed ever so slightly into the mattress, his body relaxing at the thought of being manhandled, of being owned, but his head still trying to appear in charge. Jace knew of course, he and Sebastian could read each other like open books and Jace pressed harder, his grip sure to leave bruises by morning.

Sebastian moans, rocking back on Jace's cock and panting into the mattress, trying to fight for control and quickly slipping under Jace's hold, his body betraying him as it moved rapidly toward release. Jace remained unphased, tightening his grip on Sebastian's cock and stroking harder, "My good little slut."

"Please, Sir." Sebastian's voice was rough, his control completely left behind for the time being. "Use me, fuck me, _hurt_ me."

"Just for you, for my good little slut." Jace placed a kiss on Sebastian's should before biting down _hard_. A metallic taste instantly flooded his mouth and Sebastian let out a scream, sending himself over the edge.

Jace worked Sebastian through his orgasm, stroking his cock and licking his wound before coming with a groan, filling Sebastian's ass with his own seed and collapsing against his back, breathing heavy. 

"Is...is that all you've got?"

Sebastian's voice was out of breath and lacking it's usually snarky heat but Jace growled all the same, biting at Sebastian's shoulder. "Just for that, I'm telling that vampire you seem so enthralled with that you have foot fungus."

"No matter, she was getting boring anyway."

Jace just rolled his eyes. This wasn't love, but maybe it could be. 


End file.
